Karasu's Lullaby
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: What are you doing out here?" "Remembering..." "Remembering what?" "My past" What about Karasu's past that is so interesting? What as the usual cold hearted demon smiling...sadly at that.


**I got this idea when I was writing chapter 13 of Blood Red Roses and while I listened to Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The lyrics from her song will appear in the story from time to time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song this story is based on, Heather Dale does.**

* * *

**Karasu's Lullaby:**

**A Promise Is A Promise**

* * *

Shimmering Indigo Blue eyes stared up at the pale glowing moon. A sigh was released from between thin lips. Silky, jet black hair fluttered in the breeze. "Karasu." Indigo eyes gazed at the speaker.

"Bui..."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Remembering..."

"Remembering what?"

"My past." Bui stared at Karasu's still form. He shook his head.

"How far back in your life do you remember?" Bui asked, looking up at the moon. Karasu smiled sadly.

"My childhood." Karasu whispered. Bui looked down at him. There was silence. Karasu looked at Bui from the corner of his eyes. "You want to hear about it, don't you?" Bui shrugged.

"Sure." Karasu glanced back at the moon and sighed.

"I remember my little brother the most...I wonder if he's alright..." Karasu mumbled. "He's probably mad at me..."

"Who's your little brother?" Bui asked. Karasu looked at him.

"You're unusually curious tonight." Karasu muttered. "His name is Kioshi." Bui nodded. There was silence.

"It's obvious some of your thoughts bring you grief," Bui started. Karasu shot him an annoyed glanced. "I'll just leave you be..." With that said, Bui walked off. Karasu stared up at the moon. He began to sing, his voice surprisingly smooth and soft.

_**Hush child, **_

_**the darkness will rise from the deep,**_

_** And carry you down into sleep **_

_**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep, **_

_**And carry you down into sleep.**_

_**  
Guileless son, **_

_**I'll shape your belief **_

_**And you'll always know that your father's a thief **_

_**And you won't understand the cause of your grief **_

_**But you'll always follow the voices beneath. **_

Karasu closed his eyes. He saw a pair of indigo eyes smiling at him. He smiled slightly. "Kioshi..."

~*~*~~

Shimmering Indigo Blue eyes stared up at the pale glowing moon. A sigh was released from between pouty lips. Silky, jet black hair fluttered in the breeze. "Kioshi." Indigo eyes gazed at the speaker.

"Mother Lori..."

"It's getting chilly out here. Come back inside, dear." Mother Lori said gently. Kioshi nodded and stood. Mother Lori wrapped a blanket around the small teen's shoulders. "You'll catch a cold out here. Why are you out here alone anyway?"

"Just thinking..."

"Of what, deary?"

"Karasu." Kioshi whispered. "Do you think he'll be back?" Mother Lori smiled.

"Of course he will. He promised, right?" Kioshi smiled at her a nodded. Kioshi looked up at the moon as if he heard something. "Kioshi? What's wrong?" Kioshi whispered something. He gradually grew louder, but soft.

_**Hush child, **_

_**the darkness will rise from the deep **_

_**And carry you down into sleep **_

_**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep, **_

_**And carry you down into sleep.**_

_**  
Guileless son, **_

_**each day you'll grow older **_

_**Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold **_

_**The child of my body, the flesh of my soul **_

_**Will die in returning the birthright he stole. **_

Kioshi sighed. He turned around and walked away. Mother Lori stared after him. "Karasu....where ever you may be..." Mother Lori looked up at the sky. "Please come back to your brother....he misses you..."

~*~*~~

Karasu stood up from the grass and turned to walk back to the hotels. He stopped suddenly and looked back at the moon. He thought he heard something. He turned back around and shook it off as the wind blowing through the trees. _'After I win this tournament...I'll come back to you, Kioshi. I promised you that we would be reunited one day. I plan on keeping that promise.'_

* * *

**I might make this chaptered...but I kind of like it how it is. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
